Wideband distributed power amplifiers are used in many electronic communication systems. Wideband distributed power amplifiers include a plurality of transistors with a first electrical path connecting the inputs of the transistors and the second electrical path connecting the outputs of the transistors. The first and second electrical paths include characteristic impedances between the inputs and outputs, respectively, of the transistors. However, the total useable transistor periphery of the distributed power amplifier is limited by the load impedance. Additionally, for a load impedance of 50 Ohms, some of the characteristic impedances are too high to be realized or to support the required bias current for the transistors. Furthermore, it is difficult to realize a high current wideband drain bias choke.